Shall Soon Know
by Rhoswhen
Summary: Logan's illegitimate daughter has a lot to say about him and her life at the X-Mansion.
1. Shall Soon Know: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any X-Men characters or Logan or Jubilee. But I own this girl in my story. I don't want to give her name(s?) away yet. She's my baby. I once wrote a story with her in it a while back and now its waaaaaaaaaaay in the back there. Anyways, what was I saying? OH yes. DON'T SUE ME! I JUST LIKE YOUR CHARACTERS!  
  
Author's Note: Story seems anti-Logan, but I have plans so don't worry. I love Logan I couldn't talk smack bout him if I tried.  
  
  
  
I sat there cross-legged under the big tree. Quiet. Not sure what kinda tree it was, but it was good for sitting under and being quiet. I wondered how many people had already sat under that tree before me, and wondered what they thought of. I wondered if the tree still knew all the thoughts and all the people who had sat there previously.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"What a foolish thing to do," I thought. "Why wouldn't anyone tell me. I'm sure he knew…no I'm positive he knew I was his kid!" I put my chin in my right hand and leaned it on my knee. "Well, I suppose this is it. This is the last I will see of this place. Seven years I lived here and seven years he knew, he KNEW I was his kid and he never said a thing. It's too late."  
  
I got up, picked my old book bag off the soft, cool grass, spread my wings, and flew away. They hurt sometimes when I unfurled them after not using them for a while. And I really hadn't used them in a while. Almost three weeks by myself could do that to me…  
  
Up over the fence, up over the trees, up over the world I knew. It was cold. I didn't have my coat on or otherwise I wouldn't be able to use my wings. I flew fast and furious, I had to get away. I had to leave. I hated, hated that place, especially him.  
  
Logan.  
  
My father.  
  
Lots of people love the guy. But me, I hate him. I never used to hate him. Never used to like him either. He was always rather distant towards me, treated me kinda like a nobody, but I was pretty used to it by then, I didn't care anymore. I was an intruder. And I suppose I was an intruder. He had it pretty good with the X-Men, and if anyone found out I was his bastard kid, Jubilee especially…  
  
Jubilee.  
  
Now there's another girl I don't like. She was like Logan. Always nice and good to the others, but me, I was an intruder. Sure she was civil and polite, but there wasn't any warmth or sincerity when she talked to me, if she did talk to me. But I figured it was OK, just so long as she didn't pick on me.  
  
No one picked on me.  
  
Not much attention, period. I suppose they thought I wasn't fucked in the head like a lot of the rest of them. They thought I came from a pretty good place to another pretty good place, so why should I have to be bothered with. Get what I'm sayin?  
  
Ysee, my father, Logan, met my mother, Carla, in Brazil while she was in the Peace Corps. They met, they wooed, they fucked, and then it was time for her to go back to America. He meant to follow her, or so he said. He had business to finish, or something. Prolly impregnating another woman. She went to live in Chicago away from her family (would you want to go back to live with your family if you were impregnated while doing volunteer work in another country?), and she was to write to him to tell him where to come and what not.  
  
She wrote and wrote, and called and called, but no answer. In the meantime, I grew and grew, and kicked and wanted to be let out. So out I came and then it was definitely just me and my mom.  
  
We lived in an apartment on the Northside. I went to school and did fairly well, but I was more into things like gym and doodling in my math spiral. I was looking forward to getting a scholarship for art or basketball or SOMETHING so I could go to a really good high school.  
  
But then puberty hit.  
  
I was laying in bed one night, and my back itched and itched. My mom called the doctor, and I can remember… I was lying on my stomach looking at her and screaming and crying in pain. She was standing in the doorway; the bright kitchen light outlined her figure. She was holding the phone with two hands.  
  
"Yes doctor, there's two huge red bulges out of my daughter's back! The come from the middle of the back to the shoulder and then down…"  
  
And she stopped talking when my wings began to come out and I screamed my last scream for that night. 


	2. Shall Soon Know: Chapter Two

I was sent to live with the X-Men a few months after that night. They took special interest in me due to my intelligence and unique mutant abilities. Not only did I have wings, but my eyes changed too. They went from dark brown straight to black. Then the whites of my eyes turned black. I was a crow.  
  
I couldn't leave the house. My clothes didn't fit. I felt like a freak. I felt ashamed. My mom did everything to get me to cheer up, but being a mutant plus a teenager…it wasn't gonna work.  
  
One day, someone buzzed the intercom downstairs and asked to speak to my mom. After explaining, she let him up. He wheeled himself through our doorway with a certain reserved grace. He had this air about him that seemed to say, "I know I'm in a wheelchair. What about it?"  
  
They talked. I listened. We talked. I didn't listen.  
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" I screamed and tried to run into my room, but instead tripped over my feet. I fell to the floor and sobbed. My mom moved swiftly towards me and held me in her arms.  
  
"Aleda, sweetie. You won't go if you don't want to. But at least think about it. This is a good possibility for you," she cooed into my ear and smoothed my hair. My hair was turning blacker too.  
  
"I…don't want to go…I cant!"  
  
"Then you don't have to. I won't make you," she said warmly, sincerely, and so sadly. "But please, think about it."  
  
So I did. I thought about it for weeks while looking out my window or while I was drawing happy, smiling, and wingless girls my age on scraps of paper. I finally had made up my mind and I told my mother. One morning, I walked into the kitchen and looked at my mother.  
  
She was so beautiful sitting there, sipping her coffee. She had her glasses off, just like she did every Sunday morning while doing the Daily Jumble. She had her left hand under her chin and one finger bent over her mouth like a hook. She frowned and scribbled something out.  
  
"Mommy, I thought about it."  
  
She sighed and looked at me, capped her pen and placed it on the table. "What have you decided to do?"  
  
I looked at the ground and licked my lips. "I...I think I'm gonna go," I replied firmly and looked at her.  
  
"I thought so too, Aleda," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "I thought so too."  
  
  
  
We drove slowly up the mansion drive. I looked glumly out the window at the wide expanse of perfectly manicured lawn and lush trees. It would have been very beautiful with the light gray sky and the air smelling like rain if I weren't so sad. The little droplets of rain rolled down the van windows with my tears.  
  
"Aleda, welcome to your new home," Jean Grey said to me. She turned around from the passenger side seat to smile at me. "I hope you like it. There are lots of kids your age, you know."  
  
"The Professor already explained that to me," I snapped.  
  
Jean turned back around and shrugged at Ororo Munroe who drove. She stopped the car in front of the main door and we got out. Jean opened the trunk and I grabbed my bags out before they offered to help me. "I got it," I mumbled and purposely walked behind them to the front door. Ororo opened the large oak door to reveal a majestic front hallway.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the X-Mansion," she said smoothly and ushered me in. 


	3. Shall Soon Know: Chapter Three

S'pose I should write a disclaimer on every page. I don't own the X-Men, Logan, Jubilee, a car, etc. Marvel does. But Marvel don't own my car, my parents do. I don't own Dunkin Donuts either, but I do have some sitting on my counter right now. Coconut though. Blech.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review. There's candy in it for you, if you do!  
  
  
  
I tossed my two bags onto the floor like a bowling ball and flopped onto my bed. I immediately bounced high into the air and accidentally let out a scream of delight.  
  
"Fun, isn't it?" a girl asked as she peered hesitantly into my room. She was a pretty, Asian girl who looked about my age. She was shorter than me though, about five foot while I was five foot three.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound mean but ended up sounding scared.  
  
"My name's Jubilee, Jubes for short," she said coming into full view of my doorway. She wore blue jeans, a tight black tee shirt, and large hoop earrings. She had pink sunglasses pushed up into a nice mess of black hair. She tugged a strand of it. "What's your name?"  
  
"Aleda Brown. Nice to meet you," I replied and lay on my back with my hands behind my head. I felt kinda bad for seeming so cold, or trying to seem so cold, so I said "You can come in if you'd like."  
  
"Thanks," she replied. "But I was just goin down to the kitchen. I think Wolvie bought some donuts. You like donuts, don't you? Everybody likes donuts. I like the pink frosted from Dunkin Donuts…"  
  
"You like the pink frosted?" I asked and leaned up on my elbows.  
  
"Yeah! Do you?"  
  
"Ch'yeah!"  
  
She gasped. "Cool! Come on let's go!"  
  
  
  
Jubes and I sat in the kitchen across the table from "Wolvie." We sipped milk and talked with our mouths full of donuts while we talked about what celebrities we thought were "soo hot" and "ugh like a dog." Logan just chuckled and flipped through the paper.  
  
"Wolvie, who do you think is hot?" Jubes asked, folding her hands on the table and leaning forward. I chuckled at this question. I didn't think Logan was the type to think anyone was attractive.  
  
He folded down a corner of his newspaper and looked at Jubes and then at me. Then he disappeared again behind the paper and said "Leonardo Di Caprio." You could practically hear the grin he had on his face.  
  
Jubes and I turned and looked at each other and on the same beat burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh Wolvie you're adorable," Jubes choked out.  
  
"Yeah Wolvie," I repeated and tried to swallow my donut.  
  
"Hey lemme see your ring," Jubes earnestly said and grabbed my left hand. "Oh wow! What a cool ring!"  
  
I looked down at ring. Indeed it was a pretty ring. It was a bright, silver, and V-shaped with intricate windings going down the sides of the V. "Oh thank you," I replied warmly.  
  
"Can I try it on?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"How's it go? With the V facing towards you?"  
  
"Mm hmm. It was my mom's. She gave it to me last year when I turned twelve. She used to say if I forgot how to wear it to put it on the way that it least hurts you and so that it looks like it's going to pierce your heart."  
  
"Oh wow," Jubes said amazed. "Wolvie, look at Aleda's ring!" Jubes ran around the big kitchen table to where he sat and held her hand out towards him to show it on her finger.  
  
Logan cleared his throat, put his paper down, took her hand and blinked several times. "Hrmm hoom. Nice. Very pretty." He seemed to pale. "Where is it from?"  
  
"Brazil," I chirped. "My mom worked down there for a year and then she met my father and then she came back to America. She never saw my father again, though."  
  
"Aww, that's sad," Jubes cooed.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Logan looked at me closely but tried to disguise it and shook his head. "Hmph. Very pretty," he said again and dropped Jubes's hand.  
  
"C'mon Aleda! I can show you around, if you'd like," Jubes said smiling and ran to the doorway.  
  
"OK!" I agreed and skipped out the doorway behind her. I came back a second later though to put the dishes in the sink. I glanced at Logan on the way out.  
  
He sat forward with his left elbow on the table and his hand over his mouth. His right arm was on the table. He was staring at the table, looking very agitated. 


	4. Shall Soon Know: Chapter Four

Anudder disclaimer: Hey man, I don't own the X-Men, OK man? God! Just leave me alone! I'll give em back when I'm done, alright? God!  
  
Author's Note: Ok so there isn't any candy in it for you if you review. How bout my everlasting gratitude and devotion?  
  
  
  
Some time had gone past and I was settling in beautifully. Jubes and I were inseparable most of the time, she often went and hung out with Wolvie and sometimes I tagged along. He seemed to be bothered by my presence a little bit, but he soon got used to me. Then we soon became the Terrible Trio. Logan became like a father to me, and Jubes like a sister. Ororo and Jean were like mothers and aunts and friends all rolled into one. In fact, now that I think of it, I grew to love the entire household. Whether they loved me back, I don't know; the harmony didn't last. When I look back at those days with tears in my eyes, I always regret what came next.  
  
  
  
I woke one morning to find Jubes was shaking me playfully. "Get up! Come one! Today's gonna rock!"  
  
"Wait..wha…it's five in the morning!" I protested. "Why…"  
  
"You'll see! Come on! Get up and put on your work out gear."  
  
I stumbled out of bed and made my way towards my chair and threw my clothes on. "Tell me what all this is about, will ya?"  
  
"I cant! Oh…. OH fine! They wanna make you a member of the team!"  
  
I stood looking at her. "What team?"  
  
"The X-Men!"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Oh shut up and come on already!"  
  
I brushed my hair quickly and followed her down the stairs to the hall, then through a door that was usually locked. We went down a flight of stairs around a spiral staircase and then through another doorway to a long, wide white hallway. We walked about 25 yards before it became wider and on both sides of it were lockers with hooks for clothing and cubbyholes for belts and things like that. Jubes made her way towards hers and began to change quickly out of her pajamas while I stood dumbfounded at what was happening to me.  
  
"Here put this on," Jubes said waking me from my comatose state and tossed me a black stretchy body suit.  
  
"Are you KIDDING me?" I shrieked and tossed it back to her.  
  
"Oh shut up and put it on!"  
  
"Fine," I grumbled and put it on grudgingly. "I'm sorry, as cool as this sounds, I don't want to wear this."  
  
"You should see what the others are wearing."  
  
I looked down at my uniform. It fitted me well, thankfully, like it was made for me. It was a black, stretchy, long-sleeved jacket with a silver X on the right arm. It came with black stretchy pants with pockets and a silver utility belt. "Not too bad, I suppose."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I followed her again out of the locker area to the end of the hallway. She pressed a few buttons on a numeric keypad and then pressed her hand for a fingerprint scan and looked into a scanner for a retina scan. "It's pretty tight round here. If you pass these tests they're gonna administer, which I'm sure you will, you'll get your fingerprints and retina scanned too."  
  
I nodded and gulped hard. "This is insane," I thought. "What tests? What is all of this?"  
  
The doors slid open and revealed an enormous gray metallic room. Jean, Ororo, Scott, Rogue and all the adults were in there lifting weights or stretching or playing around with their powers. "This, my confused friend, is the Danger Room," Jubes smiled broadly and put her hands on my shoulders. "Welcome to the X-Men."  
  
I just gaped.  
  
  
  
We started the day with a quick jog around the track that holographicly appeared in the middle of the Room. Believe me, this room was bigger than an Olympic sized stadium. Or maybe it seemed so huge because I was so small. Either way, this place was HUGE. We then lifted some weights, and me being trying to be a big show-off, I took a 10 pounder. I grabbed it with one hand off a shelf and fell to the floor.  
  
Gambit looked at me and shook his head. "Gambit t'ink you need some help dere chère. Izat so?"  
  
"Umm…I'm just tired is all," I said and tried to put it back on the shelf.  
  
Gambit sighed and laughed and picked it up between his thumb and forefinger. "Here, Gambit be de gentlehomme."  
  
"Heh, thanks, Gambit," I blushed when he looked right at me. "Ooh what a hottie," I thought as I checked out his butt when he walked away. I didn't get to gaze long when Scott called us over for a scrimmage.  
  
"You'll work alone against another person. Let's go gentle on Aleda. Our first pair is…" He looked down at a clipboard he held in his hands. "Jubilee and Aleda." 


End file.
